


卧室里的傻瓜

by cassidoris



Category: LT - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Thranduil - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassidoris/pseuds/cassidoris





	卧室里的傻瓜

瑟兰迪尔卧室里的月光映照着一部分他心爱的摆件，有掐丝珐琅的烛台，雕银神像和堆放一处的宝石。莱戈拉斯对此并不陌生，他小时候常在这里探险（瑟兰迪尔的卧室那时对他是敞开的），那些装饰仍然摆在他记得的地方。可一切又有点不同。莱戈拉斯假装专注的盯着神像，瑟兰迪尔也是。他们努力维持着一种奇异的沉默，在彼此的余光里小心翼翼地呼吸。风掀开帘幕涌进来，他看见瑟兰迪尔的面容被月光多情的照亮。

他凑过去开始吻他，舌尖触碰时瑟兰迪尔的手碰翻了神像。他这样小小的慌神让莱戈拉斯十分愉悦，因此他摸到那只冰凉的手，打开指缝与瑟兰迪尔十指相扣。期间喘息的间歇莱戈拉斯吻吻瑟兰迪尔的嘴角，对方安抚的用另一只手摸摸他的脖子，被他看做一种引诱而抓住。他无时无刻不认为瑟兰迪尔在引诱他，喝水的时候、叫他名字的时候、发梢扫过他脖颈的时候…瑟兰迪尔不自知却五花八门的小细节让他随时都想扒光他，侵占他，又或是打开他石膏一样光滑精致的皮肤一探究竟：看看那里面是否如他所料藏着一颗芬芳馥郁的种子，香气能驱使人为他粉身碎骨。瑟兰迪尔值得任何人为他粉身碎骨。

莱戈拉斯贴上去吮吸他柔软的舌头，随后去解他的扣子。他隐隐觉得瑟兰迪尔不会拒绝他，果然也没有。他们互相拉扯着倒在床上，瑟兰迪尔被压着，心有不甘的瞪着他，“莱戈拉斯…”莱戈拉斯又吻他，不给他说话的余裕。

哪怕在床上，他们接吻仍然柔情似水。瑟兰迪尔从衣物里褪出光洁的身体，他袒胸露乳的裸露在莱戈拉斯眼前，前面一大片瓷一样的牙白色，唯在胸前突出两点粉红。莱戈拉斯的鼻尖蹭着他的颈窝，有点急躁的伸出舌头，吻从锁骨流连到了胸口。他的嘴唇含着一边的乳头，手还不忘记照拂另一边，小小的肉球被他揉捏在指尖，稍稍一使力就让瑟兰迪尔弯起腰把自己往他嘴中送。瑟兰迪尔被玩得眼角燥红，莱戈拉斯撑起身体，看他一双眼睛湿润有光，嘴唇却显出几道干渴的纹路，因而低下头把它们舔湿。“ada….“

瑟兰迪尔的睫毛颤得惶惶然，耳尖红到发烫，“莱戈拉斯…你别这样叫。”

“怎样叫？”

莱戈拉斯抬起头看他，手悄悄的握住他身下站起来的性器。瑟兰迪尔倒吸一口气，声音在他拇指重重擦过前端时歪斜开来，“现在可以叫我名字…啊...”

“瑟兰。”他从善如流，手指套成一个圈在他阴茎上来回套弄，次次不放过要害。瑟兰迪尔的手指空虚的蜷起来，颤抖的指尖竟然有些青涩的味道，让莱戈拉斯激动起来。他或许是这么长时间里唯一一个上了瑟兰迪尔床（包括他本人）的人，他这么想的，也这么问了，虎口威胁似的卡住阴茎上凸起的一环，”是不是？“

瑟兰迪尔被他搞得一抖，略显窘迫的移开眼，“你别问。”那就是了。

莱戈拉斯听完就开心了，他深吸一口气把脸贴在瑟兰迪尔大腿内侧，用嘴唇代替手指为他服务。瑟兰迪尔抬了抬手想拦他，最后也是作罢。莱戈拉斯含住他的快感让他几乎是立刻就放弃了制止的念头。他的舌头和身手一样灵活，在狭小紧致的空间里仍不放松，挤压前端的力度没给他喘息的余地。瑟兰迪尔忍不住小心翼翼的动了动，莱戈拉斯纵容他，嘴唇贴得更紧，眉心却忍耐的拧起来。瑟兰迪尔被他的样子激得心脏一膨，一时四肢百骸都酥了，光看他眉间的一道浅纹都觉得要射。

他也确实想射，腿都打颤了。莱戈拉斯回到他的耳边，他们面对面，他的手绕道后面拖住了瑟兰迪尔的后脑勺开始吻他。瑟兰迪尔没闭眼，他看着莱戈拉斯的眼睛，知道自己已经完了。莱戈拉斯的手打消了他最后一点心理障碍，可怕的是他居然开始觉得一切是水到渠成的，他们由一种亲近的关系转向亲密的关系，莱戈拉斯由他的身体里来，最终又要回到他的身体里去。

莱戈拉斯一面缠绵的吻着瑟兰迪尔，一面把手指往他身后送。他不敢直接插入，手指温吞的在里面抽送，瑟兰迪尔被他磨蹭得膝盖发软，嘴里难耐的哼几声，后面已经放软了，却迟迟等不到正主。他看看莱戈拉斯，发现他额角也浮了层汗，皱着眉喘息沉重，显然在忍。

瑟兰迪尔心一软，他咬咬牙拍拍莱戈拉斯的脸，“别忍了。”

莱戈拉斯只等这一句，他心里的火已经快烧出来了，带着些微粘液的手指抽出来扶着性器插进去。他迷恋的将脸贴在瑟兰迪尔胸膛上，皮肤下面的肌群柔韧丰厚，只有光裸时才能体会得到柔滑而紧实的触感。

都是我的，我一个人的。

莱戈拉斯将瑟兰迪尔一条腿捞到肩上，动作连带着后穴的肌肉一缩。他被夹得头昏脑涨，把握不住力道地往里面挺，瑟兰迪尔突然被他抵得很深，心里一紧，脚趾头都跟着缩起来。先前在莱格莱斯的轻柔攻势下压住的呻吟从他唇边漏出一点，短促的单音，不清楚是爽是痛。他到这时候仍然不肯放下身段叫出声，眼睛湿润有光，就像机警的鹿眸。

莱戈拉斯欲求不满地歪头咬一口他绷得紧紧的小腿，跟白玉似的，没舍得下力。他眼里精光四射，丢了节制狠狠地抽插。肉体的撞击变得简单粗暴，莱戈拉斯手里把握着瑟兰迪尔湿热的腿窝，下身体验着他不可告人的湿热紧致。

瑟兰迪尔被他干得逐渐失去了机警，手上的力气跟着褪下来，床单已经在他手下皱成一团。莱戈拉斯存了心想听他叫床，训练的功底被他发挥到极致，挺入的节奏快速又有力。瑟兰迪尔随着他的抽插绷起身体，脖颈弯出一道岌岌可危的弧。身后饱满的快感让他止不住浑身发抖，莱戈拉斯居然夺走了他身体的自控权，把他逼上了悬崖，又把他推下深渊。他心脏都跟着他动作收紧了，全身的细胞却仿佛在叫嚣着要打开。和莱戈拉斯做爱居然能爽到这种程度。

他试图命令莱戈拉斯慢下来，把眼神努力的聚焦到他脸上——明明身下都已经凶狠的单刀直入，那双和他一脉相承的蓝眼睛还那么柔情似水。瑟兰迪尔看得情难自已，忍不住去碰他的脸。莱戈拉斯把嘴抿成刀锋，他张开嘴含住瑟兰迪尔的手指，胯下的性器来回进出他的股间，瑟兰迪尔一切能被享用的地方他都享用了，膨胀的满足感让他有些口不择言。

“真想一辈子不出来。”

瑟兰迪尔拱起身，颤抖地腰身像一座脆弱的桥。射精感来势汹汹，他即将失守，勉力抽出些精力骂他，”你说的什么话。“

莱戈拉斯笑一笑去撸他发抖的阴茎，“ada…”

他一定是故意的。瑟兰迪尔懒洋洋地躺在床上，撩开眼睛懒洋洋地瞥了莱戈拉斯一眼。他对射精时的羞耻称谓耿耿于怀，偏偏又不能发作，因而淡淡的把手从莱戈拉斯手里抽了出来。那边反应快，抓回来放到嘴边啾了一下，声音还怪响。瑟兰迪尔被他亲得心里一跳，突然觉得自己还是个鲜活会爱的少年。抬眼看莱戈拉斯，他脸居然低下去了，耳尖一点纯情的粉红。

瑟兰迪尔看得笑出来，他点点他的手心，莱戈拉斯就凑过来搂住他，鼻尖轻轻地蹭他颈窝。这种默契让瑟兰迪尔心满意足，他绕起莱戈拉斯一缕散开的头发，把他回搂得更紧了一些。莱戈拉斯的嘴唇嗫嚅着，声音闷闷的从他怀里飘上来，“瑟兰迪尔…”他眨呀眨的睫毛蹭的瑟兰迪尔痒痒的，他被逗得笑起来，低下头去问他，“怎么啦？”

莱戈拉斯那双蓝眼睛缠绵的看着他，“我就是想叫你名字。”声音像一股电流。

瑟兰迪尔顿时眼眶一热，只是奈何他心有涟漪，却害怕那热恋的少年一样的心跳被发现，反而和莱瑟拉斯拉开了一点点的距离，双腿仍然和他交叠着，垂着眼轻轻发笑，“你说什么傻话。”竟然在害羞。

他们之间空出来的几厘米距离又被莱戈拉斯拥住他填满了，瑟兰迪尔闭上眼，莱格莱斯凑上来吻他，他的吻轻轻的，像是露水落在他的唇上。


End file.
